Ruby Basarios
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Signature Move = Crystal Drop, Fire Beam |Habitats = Unknown Great Forest |Monster Size = 1283.85 1754.59 |Monster Relations = Basarios, Gravios, Black Gravios |Generation = Fourth }} Ruby Basarios is a Flying Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter 4. It is known to inhabit forested areas and can be encountered in high rank only. __TOC__ Physiology This newly discovered subspecies of Basarios can be found in the Unknown Great Forest, hidden among the rich, dense tree cover, camouflaged as a large chunk of mineral ores. The most notable feature of this species of Basarios is the red crystals protruding from all over its back, suggesting a considerable variation in its diet compared to its rocky cousins. Their bodies are also heavily covered in moss, due to living in a deep forest that is rich in vegetation. While their appearance may be quite different from the normal species, their overall body structure and behavior are otherwise the same. Abilities Just like the normal Basarios, their shells are made of several layers of rocks and minerals, which make them very tough, and capable of repelling almost all attacks. It shares with ordinary Basarios the usual melee attacks like the tail spin, body charge, and body slam, various gas attacks pumped out from underneath their body (such as fire gas, poison gas, and sleep gas), and the ability to spew fireballs and shoot a fire beam from its mouth. However, Ruby Basarios can attack in a similar fashion to the Barroth, by shaking its body furiously and scattering some of the red crystals from its back. A few of the red crystals may lodge themselves on the ground; they can be mined before they shatter and disappear. Behavior These rock-like beasts usually prefer to avoid conflict and hide themselves away in the scenery. However, if they are disturbed, they will become very aggressive and retaliate with full force, using their hardened body to ram into their enemies, as well as employing various gases and toxins. While most monsters tend to flee to rest back at their nests only when they are weakened enough, Basarios will almost always hide themselves away right after they have fled. While hidden underground, they will not initiate an attack, unless a Hunter were to walk right up to them or attack directly. Habitat Most Basarios dwell in dry and hot areas with harsh climate like the Volcanoes, or deep underground (usually wherever there's an abundance of magma). However, Ruby Basarios seems to prefer making their homes in the deep forest, rich in nature and wildlife. Because of their inclination to hide away, the Unknown Great Forest makes a perfect habitat for them, with its maze like structure and plenty of food sources that come in the form of exposed minerals and ores. So far, these Basarios can only be found in the aforementioned forest, and not anywhere else. Etymology Ruby Basarios's localized name derives from the color and hardness of the Ruby gemstone, which matches the color of the monster's gemstones and the added durability they boast. Game Appearances In-Game Description Notes External Links Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate: Localization & The Ultimate Question! Category:MH4 Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Flying Wyvern